The Boy With No Name
by Awesome Dude Man
Summary: A boy arrives at the Dragon Sanctuary, with no memory of his past life, or his name. Valka raises him as her own son in the Sanctuary, and soon, Hiccup meets his new brother. Then flashes of the boy's old life returns - flashes of a dark, deadly bloody past that he thought he had left behind. But the past always comes back to haunt you, to remind you, no matter what happens...
1. Prologue - The Boy With No Name

**I was reading about the Holocaust because of a school project, and an idea popped in my head. enjoy!**

 **Yes, I know that the Holocuast was about hundreds of years after the Viking Era ended, but don't like, don't read, pls.**

 **Prologue - The Boy With No Name**

 _Three years before the events of How To Train Your Dragon 2_

 _The Dragon Sanctuary..._

Valka was waiting. She sat watching dragons fly around the nest, around the Bewilderbeast King who was snoring peacefully at the centre of the Dragon Sanctuary, a safe, icy place built by the King as a shelter and protection to dragons of any kind, even Valka herself, though she was a human woman. That was because seventeen years ago, a Stormcutter dragon took her away from the Isle of Berk, from her husband and her son. But now, she was a member of the Sanctuary, almost a dragon herself, not having human contact for years, if you didn't count the operations where they freed dragons from human dragon trappers. She named the Stormcutter Cloudjumper, who became her best friend, companion and dragon pet.

Cloudjumper was the exact person - I mean, _dragon -_ Valka was waiting for.

After rescuing twenty dragons from the fate of Drago Bludvist and his dragon trappers, Cloudjumper and Valka, who lead the team, led the new dragons to the Sanctuary, left Valka there, and took off. It had been a week without Cloudjumper, and Valka ached to go on his back again, feel the soft rays of the golden sun setting in the sky, hear the breezy wind whistle as it passed. Riding the other dragons was much different. After all, they were still wild dragons. What if he were in danger? Trapped? Sick? Hungry or thirsty? Or maybe even-

 _Don't think that,_ Valka scolded herself. _He has to be alive and safe. He HAS to be._

Suddenly, a screech could be heard, the screech that could only come from a certain Stormcutter. Valka picked up her staff. It was Cloudjumper! He was alive! But of course he was! She ran up to her best Dragon friend, but Cloudjumper automatically stopped her. With his wings, he did a _go back_ gesture and then pointed to something wrapped in his wings. He slowly unfolded his wings, revealing...

It was a boy. A HUMAN BOY.

He was a boy, not much older than sixteen years old. He had brown hair. His face was covered in dirt, mud and dried blood, and so was his hands. He had lots of visible scars on his skin, and Valka swore there would be more. He was draped in a filthy, dirtied coat, and ripped trouser legs, and his sandals showed plenty of his toes.

 _Who would do this to a child?_ thought Valka angrily. _He looks like as if he were tortured, or treated cruelly..._

He had a small body phisique; the body of a runt. He didn't look at all like a Viking, and it was not just his clothing. He almost looked a lot like someone she had not seen for seventeen years, someone whose mother he would never meet...

 _Hiccup._ Even thinking of the name brought pain to Valka too unbearable. The boy opened his eyes weakly and smiled briefly at Valka, who smiled back. His eyes were brown, like his hair, and Valka always remembered that her son, Hiccup, had jade green eyes. This was not Hiccup. This was someone else, another boy.

"Wh - where am I?" the boy spoke feebly in weak Norse, as if Norse were his second language, if not his third.

"It'll be safe to tell him," Valka muttered to herself, and turned to the boy. "The Dragon Sanctuary, child," she said, tenderly stroking his hair. He slowly sat up, looking at Valka, face-to-face. He blinked and said, "Who are you?" he asked. Then he pointed at Cloudjumper. "Who that?"

Valka pointed to herself. "I - am Valka. That-" she pointed at her dragon, snuffling quietly, "is Cloudjumper. There are lots of dragons here."

"Dragon," the boy repeated the words and names, while pointing at them helpfully. "Dragon... Sanctuary. Val - Valka. Cloudjumper."

"Now you know who we are, child," continued Valka. "We'd like to know who _you_ are."

The boy scratched his head curiously. "Who... am I? The truth is, I _don't_ know who I am."

Valka turned slightly pale. "Anything?"

The boy shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Valka looked at the boy curiously, then turned away. What would she do? She was sure not to take him back to where he belonged really - the scars made her think he was whipped. But raise him here? In the Sanctuary? Valka didn't know what would happen if another human joined the pack. But then - it would be like having a son. Something she thought she would never do. Dragon hatchlings were very different from human children. Valka made her decision, her final decision.

"We are keeping him at the Dragon Sanctuary."


	2. Chapter 1 - Hiccup's New Brother

**Just the prologue posted up a day ago and I have got 3 reviews, 2 favourite and 2 follows? COOL!**

 **bossybossninja - Thanks!**

 **The Wizard Rider - Thanks!**

 **Guest - Thanks!**

 **Oh yeah - My OC has a stupid name, that's what I think.**

 **And I don't own HTTYD, just the OCs in my stories and the story plot.**

 **Chapter 1 - Hiccup's New Brother**

 _Two weeks after the events of HTTYD 2, Isle of Berk_

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third watched as the last bit of the Great Hall was fixed. It had been two weeks since a madman had attacked - Drago Bludvist. It had taken a while to rebuild the whole village of Berk, but it was worth it. Even the children helped, passing tools and materials to their parents, and helping round up the animals. Hiccup grinned and clapped with the other Vikings as Gobber shouted from the roof, "Yeah! Everything is finished! The Isle of Berk is finally rebuilt! Thank Odin and Thor and Freyja and all those gods above!"

Hiccup thought, _This is an amazing day, isn't it?_

Hiccup could feel his mother, Valka, squeezing his shoulder. His mother was taken away from him and his father, Stoick the Vast, twenty years ago when Hiccup was only a few months old, leaving Stoick to raise his son alone. Then Hiccup discovered the nest where Valka was staying and rescuing dragons, followed by Stoick finding out his dead wife was still alive. But then a madman, Drago Bludvist, stepped on and destroyed everything. He made another Bewilderbeast kill the former King of Dragons, the Alpha that protected the icy nest where Valka resided for twenty years, and made the evil Bewilderbeast become King. He forced Toothless, Hiccup's companion, dragon, best friend and pet, to kill Stoick. As Hiccup was next in line to becoming leader, he became Chief of the Vikings, and they began to build the houses and go back to normal once again, with a few added dragons and a huge stone statue dedicated to the memory of Stoick.

Valka looked at her son and said, "This is an amazing Berk, better than the one before. Stoick's would've loved to see this, Hiccup. And so would..." her voice trailed away, looking at Cloudjumper, the faithful Stormcutter at her side. They both looked up at the sky. Hiccup stared at them cautiously. "What?" Hiccup asked. "What's wrong, Mom? Something wrong?"

"He is supposed to be at the nest today... but what will happen when he finds out? Oh no..." Hiccup heard his mother whisper.

 _"Huh?"_ Now Hiccup was _totally_ confused. "Who's he?"

But Valka wasn't listening. She whispered in Cloudjumper's ear, then watched as Cloudjumper took off into the blue sky, and she looked at Hiccup and said, "Who I was talking about? Oh - don't worry, son, you'll meet him in no time. He's about... nineteen, I think? Almost your age. You'll get along with him."

"Okay." Hiccup's head was busy swirling with thoughts about this stranger...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Two weeks and three days after the events of HTTYD 2..._

It was breakfast time. Hiccup, Valka, Toothless and Cloudjumper were eating breakfast, of course in the morning

Valka kept staring up at the sky. Hiccup noticed that Cloudjumper wasn't back yet, and he had left three days before. And Hiccup was still wondering about the Mystery Stranger Valka knew about. Every time Hiccup would ask, "Who's coming?", Valka would just smile, ruffle her son's messy brown hair, and said, "Don't worry. You'll see him soon. Just be patient. I suppose Stoick never taught you patience?" Then she would look at the sky again and speak no more.

Hiccup finished the last of his Icelandic cod, and as soon as Hiccup took his mother's empty plate off the table, he noticed his mother hurrying out the door after she heard a screech. Hiccup placed the plates back on the table, and Valka gave a _come-with-me_ hand gesture to her son. "He's here! Cloudjumper is back! And so is he!"

Hiccup and his mother hurried to the forest, which left Hiccup wondering, _Huh? Do Stormcutters make a sound that can go as far from the forest to the chief's hut? Better put that in the Book of Dragons._

There _was_ Cloudjumper, quietly napping beside an oak tree. On Cloudjumper's right, a much smaller NIGHT FURY. It was black and had green eyes, just like Toothless, with a saddle and straps and other adjustments for the Dragon Rider, just like Toothless. But unlike Toothless, he still had both his tail fins. He was glaring at Hiccup cautiously, as Hiccup happily laid out his hand. _A - A NIGHT FURY!_ Hiccup thought excitedly. _Oh my gods - I thought Toothless was the last of his kind! Now I can do further research on the Night Fury in the Book of Dragons! Oh boy... Fishlegs... you have to prepare for THIS..._

The Night Fury noticed Toothless, then backed away to his Rider. The Dragon Rider was the last person Hiccup noticed. He wore a black jacket hood thing, that looked scaly and was black like a Night Fury's skin. Under his hood was a red tunic, and a small bronze dagger was strapped to his belt on his waist. He pulled back his hood and noticed that he had brown hair and faint freckles, like Hiccup. In fact, he resembled Hiccup in a lot of ways, except for faint scars on his face and the fact he had brown eyes instead of green. He smiled, pat his Night Fury affectionately, and said,

"Hi there. I'm Erik."

Hiccup stood there, open-mouthed, while Valka smiled at her son, and then hugged Erik the Dragon Rider. She turned back to Hiccup and said,

"Hiccup, meet Erik. Erik, meet Hiccup. You two will be brothers from now on. I'm sure you'll enjoy being family."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **I think this was a 50/50 OK chapter, don't you think?**

 **I'll try and make the chapters longer.**

 **I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 of _The Boy With No Name._**

 **See you soon,**

 **AWESOME DUDE MAN! Yeah!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Odd Dream - no, Nightmare?

Erik couldn't believe it. He had just met his new big brother.

He remembered a month ago, Drago Bludvist, that crazy, murderous madman, had invaded the area close to the Dragon Sanctuary, along with his paranoid dragon trappers that he and Valka had to dodge and avoid while rescuing trapped dragons and dragons in captivity. He remembered Valka rushing him away, thrusting him onto the back of Shadow, then hearing Valka's last words to him before he left and went into hiding:

"Go, Erik, go! Drago is coming, and he'll stop at nothing to find us and the Bewilderbeast King! I will be able to hold them off, don't worry, Erik, but only for a while. It won't be long before a big battle begins. I want you to be safe. Go! When the war is over, I'll get Cloudjumper to fetch you from you hiding place. He'll find you."

"But why can't I fight with you?" Erik remembered pleading to her. "Please. Ever since I arrived here, we've done practically _everything_ together, like mother and son! Please let me stay."

"You can't, Erik," Valka said sadly, and Erik was sure that her eyes said that she really wanted him to stay. "Something is coming. Something we have never faced before. It is too dangerous for you. Go. Please. Take Shadow with you. Hide somewhere safe, somewhere where they'll find you. Good luck."

Erik sighed sadly. He looked at Valka tenderly, then looked away, pat Shadow on the ear and nudged him gently, and the two had taken off into the sky, then soon sheltering themselves in a cave that was almost impossible to enter. Erik had to help Shadow enter with several attempts.

But that was over. Erik had come back, returned after hiding. But Valka never told him that she had a real, proper son. So that was why he was a bit confused. He ached to ask Valka why he never told him about this person, but figured it would've been bad manners to ask in front of the Hiccup person.

Anyways, Erik noticed that the Hiccup boy had a Night Fury too. _A Night Fury!_ Erik thought excitedly. _Another one! I thought Shadow was the only Night Fury left in the whole of the Night Fury species..._ But then, wasn't the world _full_ of surprises?

Hiccup took out his hand, and they both shook their hands in politeness. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. People don't call me my full name - just Hiccup."

"Me? It's just Erik. No mouth-filling names for me." The two laughed at Erik's small joke.

"You'd better settle in, Erik. Whoa... I thought Toothless was the only Night Fury in the known world."

"Toothless?" chuckled Erik. "Night Furies aren't _toothless..."_

"Yeah," agreed Hiccup. "But when I first met him, he didn't have his teeth on him. Come on, Erik, you should settle in now. You can stay in the Chief's Hut. I'll spare my bed. Toothless and I will sleep downstairs."

"Sure."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That was how Erik found himself in Hiccup's wooden-made bed, with his blanket on top of him. Erik glanced at Shadow. He seemed to be asleep already. Sound asleep.

Erik couldn't blame him. After all, the trip took _days,_ not mentioning the fact that he, Shadow and Cloudjumper slept in the branches of trees and ledges and caves, and they were cautious enough to keep alert of Drago Bludvist and his paranoid dragon trappers.

He glanced at the wall, and noticed papers and pieces of parchment on the wall. He walked over to them and noticed that Hiccup was working on... saddles, and straps and... _fake dragon tails?_

But Erik didn't stay long to find out more about those fake tails. He yawned, and crept back to Hiccup's bed and fell soundly asleep...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _"We have to go NOW. Quickly!"_

Erik found himself somewhere unfamiliar. It was a forest - but he didn't know this particular, certain forest. He was being hurried along by a man who had brown hair and very faint freckles. He wanted to ask if he was Hiccup, but then hesitated for two reasons - one, he had brown eyes, and Hiccup had green, two, he found himself unable to speak. That was strange. He'd lost his voice? And he was going with someone who looked like him but he looked very different and unfamiliar. He was wearing strange attire, but he had scars like him and on his arm he had an armband that was blue and white - it just said it in his mind - _The Star of David._ Erik didn't know how he knew it was a Star of David, but he couldn't speak. He ached to ask this man what the Star of David was. Then Erik noticed _he_ had it too - it must've them distinguished as something. But what?

Suddenly, a group of men came charging through the forest. They shouted in orders that Erik couldn't understand. They wore an armband too - but it was different. Red with background, white circle in the middle, and a black figure that looked like a black spider in the centre of the circle. Erik seemed to know what it was called, but he racked his brains and no sign of recognition came.

The man grabbed his arm and clenched it tightly, with an iron grip. Erik's head felt woozy and drowsy; he couldn't stay awake. The man shook his shoulders and said, "You can't go to sleep now-" Suddenly, a large fog surrounded the whole scene leaving Erik alone. He ached to call out this man's name, but he remembered he couldn't speak in his dream. Suddenly, again, the fog cleared, and Erik was with the other man again, but he wasn't shaking Erik's shoulders anymore. They were both running away from the 'black spider men' again - Erik chose to call them the 'black spider men' since he didn't know who they were, but they seemed to hate Erik and the man - and then, Erik said, "How much longer?"

"Not far, _brat,"_ the man replied. "We'll be far enough from these scumbags."

 _Wha?!_ Erik thought angrily. _Brat? Why'd you call me that? What in the Alpha's sake?_ But the man spoke gently when he had called him 'brat', and he squeezed Erik's hand, and looked at him with hope. _Now I can speak,_ he thought. As he opened his mouth to ask this man why he had called Erik a brat, but no sound came out. _What in Valhalla's sake? Again? How can I speak, then NOT speak? And Shadow, where are you when I need you?_

Then he was surrounded by the fog again. When the fog cleared, they were running again from the black spider men, with the man who called Erik a brat, and then the fog came again, then cleared away. Occasionally the fog came and cleared, and Erik wasn't sure why. When the fog finally cleared after about ten minutes or so, they were under a wooden cart.

"Come on, _brat,"_ the man whispered to Erik. "Keep quiet. You want _them_ to find us?"

The fog appeared again. A darker fog - the other fog that came was grey - this fog was black, and he could hear the foreign orders shouted probably by the black spider men. He could feel the man squeezing his hand, even though no-one was holding Erik's hand, and he was all alone. He heard a deafening crack of who-knows-what, and he could hear the man's voice once more, "NO! STOP!"

And that was when Erik woke up from his bad dream. _Nightmare. Nightmare._

But he could still hear the man's voice echoing in his head. _"NO! STOP!"_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Translations**

 _ **Brat -**_ **Brother**

 **I won't tell you what language I used, because that'll spoil too much of the story.**

 **Please check out my other story, _The Order of the Night._**

 **Please review!  
**

 **See you all soon,**

 **AWESOME DUDE MAN**


End file.
